minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 16
Where's the Peace When You Need It? 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and, yes, that's right, you've just clicked on Ask or Dare Episode 16! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Alright, we have another special guest with us today, but they'll be the last in a while, because this studio is running out of room. Welcome PeacableKingdom! '''Pece: '''Thanks, Shipper! Glad to be here! OMG, is that Nik--?! '''Nick: '''Aw, how nice. A fan. Don't take any photos, please! '''Pece: '''Screw you, I'm talking about Nikki! '''Nick: ';-; 'Nikki: '''Why, how flattering! '''Shipper: '''Zip it, fellas! We got an episode to air! So, Pece, you wanted Axel to dare Jesse to dare Petra to dare Lukas to dare Ivor to blow Soren's stuff up! '''Pece: '''Yup! I like those chain dares! '''Nick: '''We've never done chain dares... '''Shipper: '''Boi, this time we are! Dare #26 '''Axel: '''Hey, Jesse? I need to talk with you. '''Jesse: '''Petra, I dare you-- '''Lukas: '''To go find Soren's stuff-- '''Ivor: '''And blow it up?! Why?! '''Lukas: '''Hey, don't kill the messenger! '''Ivor: '''Pffffft...fine. I highly doubt he had anything of value anyway. '''Soren: '*sipping coffee* Something's up...Shipper would NEVER do something like give me coffee...then again, they DID say that this was a 50/50 show... 'Ivor: '*places TNT, then takes out flint and steel* Here we go. 'Nikki: '''You sure you want to do that? '''Ivor: '''What? Why? *strikes flint and steel* '''TNT: '*blows up in Ivor's face* 'Ivor: '*charred and black* Oh. That's why. *faints* 'Soren: '*also charred* DANGIT! MY STUFF! AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO BE MAD AT IVOR OR SHIPPER! 'Pece: '''Ehhhhhhh...kind of watered down, don't you think? '''Shipper: '''Did the best I could. Can't you deal? Anyways, this one is from The Order of the Command Block-- '''All (except hosts & Pece): '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '''Jesse: '''PLEASE! NOT OOTCB! ANYONE BUT OOTCB! '''Soren: '''I'D KILL AN ENDERMAN RATHER THAN TAKE ANOTHER DARE FROM ''THEM! ''AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING! '''Jenny: '''CALLING THAT WIKIER EVIL IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT! I SWEAR, THEY'RE AS ______ UP AS HELL! '''Shipper: '''Hey! You don't get to talk about my fellow Wikier that way! Besides, they are awesome! I mean, they're literally the one person I look to when I'm short on dares! This person is the best Wikier I could ask for! '''Pece: '''Um, I'm right here. '''Shipper: '''You're great, too, Pece, don't think I've forgotten you. But anyways, OOTCB has a question for you all. '''Lukas: '''A...A question? '''Shipper: '''Yes, they're going easy on you this time. '''All (except hosts & Pece): '*sigh in relief* Question #7 'Shipper: '''So, before I tell you the question, some government fellow came in. He says that, according to law, by the 16th episode, I need to let at least ONE of you go. If not, then they have the authority to cancel the show. And there's NO way I'm letting THAT happen, so I figured better one than all. '''Petra: '''You mean... '''Gabriel: '''One of us is going home? '''Nick: '''Pretty much, yeah. But decide quickly! OOTCB is waiting. '''Pece: '''OMG, this is going to get intense. I can't believe this is actually happening! '''Jesse: '''Okay, I say ''I should go, because I'm the leader of this team, AND I've been tortured the most, so I deserve to go free. 'Jenny: '''You're not the ONLY leader of this team, you know. '''Harper: '''Let ME leave! I'm the oldest here! '''Soren: '''But you've been here the shortest! Stay a bit longer, I'm out of here! '''Lukas: '''You REALLY think that's how it's going to go? After you ran out on us with the Wither Storm, you're going to leave us for dead in this show?! '''Soren: '''Wow, low blow. '''Olivia: '''No way, ''I ''should go! '''All: '*look at Olivia* 'Olivia: '''I don't have an actual reason. I've just had it with this place. '''Order 2.0 & Classic Order: '*arguing* 'Shipper, Pece, Nikki & Nick: '*watching, eating popcorn* 'Pece: '''Wow, I take back what I said earlier, you're GOOD. '''Shipper: '''Amateur hour is over, guys. '''Nikki: '''Oh, dang! They're coming to blows now! '''Order 2.0 & Classic Order: '*fighting* 'Nick: '''Should we stop them? They might kill each other! '''Shipper: '''So? '''Pece: '''Won't that mean the government ACTUALLY come then? To shut the show down? They don't approve of killing, you know. '''Shipper: '*sits up* Hmmm...fair point. *pulls down microphone* OY! STOP FIGHTING! YOU'VE BEEN DUPED! 'Jesse: '*looks up* Huh?! 'Shipper: '''Yeah, Order of the Command Block tricked you! No lawyer of any sort came here! They just wanted to see if you'd decide fairly or just fight! Looks like they got what they wanted, LOL! '''Petra: '*whips out chainsaw* 'All (except hosts & Pece): '*take out weapons* 'Pece: '*anime-style sweat drop* Uh, where'd they get those? 'Nikki: '''Um...my fault. I left them weapons in case they wanted to use the on each other? '''Nick: '''YOU WHAT?! Do you realize what this means?! '''Shipper: '''It MEANS, we should start running! CHEESE IT! *runs* '''All (except hosts & Pece): '*chase hosts and Pece* 'Shipper: '''That's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! This is yours truly, signing off! '''Nikki: '*running* Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Category:Blog posts